


Zhou the Handsome Youth

by ficbear



Series: Guo Jia and the Coalition Against Dong Zhuo [1]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Dildos, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mirrors, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pausing, Guo Jia brings his other hand up to the boy's shoulder, turning Zhou Yu toward him gently. "Come back to my quarters."</p>
<p>The boy raises an eyebrow. "You want to talk in private?"</p>
<p>"I want to do a great deal more with you than talk, Zhou Yu." Guo Jia smiles down at him. "None of which would be appropriate in public."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zhou the Handsome Youth

Guo Jia turns his head away, trying to distract himself from the droning of Yuan Shao's voice. Heading the coalition against Dong Zhou has given his lord even more reason than usual to monopolise the conversation, and there isn't a single member of the alliance who doesn't already seem tired of Yuan Shao's arrogance. The strategist has already drunk a little too much, but the prospect of another moment listening to his lord's monologue urges him on to drain his cup again, and he looks towards the door of the hall with hazy eyes. The sky is deep indigo, dark and inviting, and he can feel the warmth of the night air blowing in through the doorway. It's too tempting, and even though he knows his lord will take offense, Guo Jia excuses himself and makes his way out of the hall.

"I'm not the only one in need of some air, I see." A soft voice follows him.

Guo Jia turns, and gives the boy a broad smile. "I thought I might take a walk around the camp, since it's such a nice night — I'd welcome some company, if you'd like to join me."

"I'd like that very much." Zhou Yu smiles up at him.

"I should really thank Dong Zhou."

"Thank him?"

"If my lord wasn't involved in this coalition against the tyrant, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to meet the young genius of Wu."

"Ah, I see…" Zhou Yu's expression is warm, but his eyes hold none of the flustered embarrassment that an ordinary boy would feel under Guo Jia's attentions. Despite his youth, Zhou Yu seems quite at ease. "Then I should thank him too. After all, it's not every day that I find myself with a companion as erudite as you."

"But I have the most to be grateful for, by far," Guo Jia says, laying his hand on the boy's arm. "Fortune allowed me to meet not only an exceptional prodigy, but one whose intellect is equalled by his beauty."

Zhou Yu laughs, but makes no attempt to move Guo Jia's hand. "And fortune has led me to a genius whose foresight is matched only by his silver tongue."

Pausing, Guo Jia brings his other hand up to the boy's shoulder, turning Zhou Yu toward him gently. "Come back to my quarters."

The boy raises an eyebrow. "You want to talk in private?"

"I want to do a great deal more with you than talk, Zhou Yu." Guo Jia smiles down at him. "None of which would be appropriate in public."

 

* * *

 

The boy's kisses are long and deep, with none of the clumsy haste Guo Jia would expect of one so young; even naked on a stranger's bed, Zhou Yu still seems absolutely certain of himself. He looks all the more striking against the darkness of the fabric beneath him, immaculately smooth except for the fine thatch of dark hair at his groin, impossibly pale except for the dusky rose flesh of his arousal. Guo Jia trails his lips down along each curve and plane of the boy's torso, interspersing bites amongst his kisses, and when he reaches Zhou Yu's hips he feels the boy's hands pulling at his waist. Evidently intent on giving as well as receiving, Zhou Yu shifts around until his own head is level with the strategist's lap. Before Guo Jia has the chance to praise his enthusiasm, the boy's mouth engulfs his cock in one smooth stroke, and his words are supplanted by a incoherent groan.

"It's a wonder you've had any time for scholarly pursuits at all," Guo Jia murmurs against the boy's thigh, "given the amount of practice you've obviously had at this…"

Zhou Yu chuckles, and his laughter gives way to a moan as Guo Jia returns the favour. The boy's cock pushes forward, hot and eager, as soon as his lips close around the shaft of it. Guo Jia smiles to himself; the prodigy of Wu might have an admirably experienced tongue, but for all his refinement Zhou Yu's body is as irrepressibly eager as that of any other teenage boy. With that in mind, the strategist tempers his own approach with caution, matching each hungry sweep of Zhou Yu's tongue with a careful pass of his own. He grips the boy's rear, pulling him closer, and ventures a fingertip down along the cleft of his ass. Zhou Yu's response is immediate and clear, and Guo Jia can't help but smile at the ardour of his moan, and the blatant jerk of his hips.

"You want something in here, don't you?" The strategist says, circling his fingertip around the puckered flesh of Zhou Yu's ass.

"I want this inside me." The boy rubs his cheek against the shaft of Guo Jia's cock as he speaks. "I want _you_ inside me."

"Not yet." He grasps the boy's cock in one hand, stroking it gently, and reaches down beside the bed with the other. A moment or two of searching delivers the box he needs, and he brings it up onto the bed with a flourish. Zhou Yu's eyes light up, pleased and most definitely not surprised, when Guo Jia opens the box.

"Bring your knees up," he begins to instruct the boy as he slicks oil along the length of the toy, but Zhou Yu has pre-empted his command and already lies with his legs bent and spread wide. Guo Jia slides the dildo into him slowly, inch by inch, until the boy's ass has swallowed all but the last few inches of it. Zhou Yu takes it smoothly and easily, and the tight grip of his fingers on the bedclothes is the only sign that accommodating the toy's length poses even the slightest challenge to him.

"Guo Jia…" The boy moans and jerks his hips up, as the last inch of the dildo sinks into him.

"Don't worry, I won't neglect this part of you." The strategist bends his head again, and begins to work his tongue over the boy's cock, licking it in slow, heavy strokes that mirror the grinding thrusts of the toy in his hand.

Crying out, Zhou Yu sounds for the first time as if he might not be entirely in control, and Guo Jia can't resist giving him another hard thrust of the toy. Between the mouth on his cock, and the thick leather phallus buried inside him, the boy seems to be rapidly coming undone in Guo Jia's hands. Zhou Yu's own mouth is hungrier now, clumsier and wetter in its attentions, and the sound of him sucking greedily at Guo Jia's cock is exquisitely obscene. The strategist controls himself with an iron grip, determined to outlast the boy, and increases the pace of his hand's movements. Sure enough, another few thrusts of the toy and another few strokes of Guo Jia's tongue render Zhou Yu defeated; the boy comes violently, thrusting up into Guo Jia's mouth and groaning desperately against the hard flesh in his mouth, sounding at once overwhelmed and surprised by the pleasure. Zhou Yu's come floods the strategist's mouth, and it takes all his self-restraint to resist the urge to swallow. Instead, Guo Jia sits up and moves over to lie beside the boy, pulling him into a sudden kiss. The stifled moan Zhou Yu gives when he feels his own come flowing into his mouth is beautiful, and he clings to Guo Jia as the kiss deepens, shivering in the strategist's arms.

Zhou Yu is the one to finally break the kiss, and he looks at Guo Jia with dark, hungry eyes. "What about you..?"

"Oh, I'm not finished with you yet." The strategist brings his hand down to the toy still buried in Zhou Yu's ass, and gives him one last hard thrust of the dildo before pulling it free.

The sudden emptiness drives a petulant little groan from the boy. He looks up at Guo Jia and raises an eyebrow, as if daring the strategist to give him his best shot. "Aren't you?"

"Nowhere near," he says, grabbing hold of Zhou Yu's hair and pulling him close. The little choked moan that falls from the boy's lips urges him on, and he decides to risk a little more cruelty; yanking hard on the boy's hair, Guo Jia pulls him down onto the floor and positions him in front of the bronze mirror beside the bed. "Here," he says, shoving Zhou Yu onto his hands and knees, "you can watch while I fuck you."

Under this harsher treatment, despite his exhaustion, Zhou Yu seems to come alive. His groans of pleasure sound almost feral as Guo Jia fucks him, and each harder thrust seems to earn a more fervent cry of pleasure. The strategist's nails rake across Zhou Yu's back, and this too only spurs him on. With one hand tangled in that mass of dark hair, and the other gripping Zhou Yu's waist tightly, Guo Jia fucks him with all the ferocity he can muster. The boy's form is reflected almost perfectly in the bronze, and Guo Jia can see every flicker of pain and delight that passes across his face.

Reaching beneath Zhou Yu, just as he expected, he finds that the boy is aroused again, hard and sticky with the remnants of his previous climax. Guo Jia laughs, giving the boy's cock a rough squeeze. "Are all the boys of Wu this voracious, Zhou Yu?"

"You should come to Jiangdong and find out…" The boy laughs, pushing forward into Guo Jia's hand eagerly. "But you won't find anyone who surpasses me."

"I can believe that." The strategist slows his pace and reaches across to the bed, retrieving a second toy from the box while Zhou Yu watches. The sight of the new implement and the thought of its destination seems to excite the boy even more, and he watches intently in the mirror as Guo Jia oils the leather. The strategist almost wishes for a second mirror, so Zhou Yu could watch him sliding the toy into place; as it is, the boy fixes his gaze on Guo Jia's face, seeming to drink in every moment of pleasure that sparks in the strategist's eyes as he works the dildo slowly and steadily into his ass. With the flared base of the toy is flush to his skin, and the whole gnarled length of it is lodged securely inside him, Guo Jia begins to move again, fucking the boy in long, grinding strokes. Revelling in the contrast between the hot, smooth flesh that surrounds his cock, and the cool, heavy presence of the toy filling him, the strategist begins to lose himself in the waves of sensation. If only he could have arranged for a second companion to join the two of them, if only he could feel the heat of a hard cock inside him as he fucks the boy, the slam of powerful hips hammering against his ass, the grip of firm hands on his body as Zhou Yu's flesh trembles under his own fingers.

"Guo Jia…" the boy moans, but his voice sounds somehow far away. "Is there a single flavour of pleasure you don't adore?"

"Every pleasure is precious to me…" He's at the very edge now, clinging to the precipice, striving to wring just a few more moments of enjoyment out of his body before he surrenders. It's too much, though, and Guo Jia is too weak to resist; he falls headlong into his climax, digging his nails into the boy's waist and slamming into him with all the force his body can give, crying out raggedly as Zhou Yu's flesh drains every last drop of his come.

"Don't stop!" The boy begs, breathless and frantic as he works his hand over his own cock. "Please, Guo Jia, don't stop, I'm so close—"

A ragged yelp cuts off his words, and he tenses beneath Guo Jia, throwing his head back and working his fist desperately. The strategist can see every moment of his satisfaction, every jerk of his hips, every motion of those wordless, parted lips reflected perfectly in the bronze. Zhou Yu's moans are mingled with laughter, beautiful and light and full of joy, and Guo Jia keeps moving inside him steadily until the last shiver of the boy's pleasure has faded away like mist in the sun.

 

* * *

 

"Stay," Guo Jia says, patting the bed beside him, as he watches the boy dress. "Spend the night here."

"Lord Sun Jian will be wondering where I am." Zhou Yu glances over his shoulder and gives the strategist a mischievous smile. "And if I keep him waiting…"

Guo Jia laughs. "Ah, now I see why you're so eager to get back."

The boy straightens his clothes and runs a hand through his hair, taming only a little of its disarray. "I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting, though."

"I'll look forward to it." Guo Jia watches the boy preening, and tries to imagine what kind of lord could inspire such haste and such vanity. "Incidentally, do you think you could arrange for me to meet Lord Sun Jian? He sounds like a most interesting man."

"Oh, of course." Zhou Yu nods, and the gleam of amusement in his eyes suggests that the boy fully understands Guo Jia's intentions. "I'm sure my lord would enjoy meeting you."


End file.
